


no other gods before me

by girlsarewolves



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Series
Genre: Blasphemy, F/M, Non-Graphic Smut, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has listened for his god to speak to him and guide him, but the statues never move, never take him into their arms to comfort and assure him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no other gods before me

* * *

She is a goddess trapped, made of bruises and scars; the ones beneath her skin are the ones he tries to heal.  
  
Her voice calls to him, in a whisper that slithers through the tangled web of his thoughts (he is a divided man; his god and his god-king demand his loyalty and devotion). The caged goddess before him, she that demands his attention, his lust, his need; his body, his soul.  
  
It is treason and blasphemy on his lips; he speaks her name in the darkness where they feel safe. It is treason and blasphemy, their bodies entangled in the sheets. He worships her, bows before her altar, and takes only what she offers (but she takes all he offers and more, until he is broken beneath her triumphant, satisfied grin).  
  
Anubis, take pity on his heart come judgment. How can he deny the goddess wrapped in flesh and betrayed by ma'at?  
  
Her fingers slide over his skin; touch as light as smoke but hot as flame. She moves her hands to his arms and grips with a warrior's strength; his goddess is a warrior more than a lover. She is harsh and cold and distant, like the erected statues of their gods.   
  
Osiris, he cannot deny her. He cannot resist when he has seen her hot and wild and reckless with need. He has listened for his god to speak to him and guide him, but the statues never move, never take him into their arms to comfort and assure him.  
  
She is living and breathing and holding him in her arms. His goddess made flesh though her skin is gold. This warrior who bites her tongue when she lays with their god-king and comes back wearing new battle scars. She speaks to him when they are alone, when they lay in the darkness; she is warrior and goddess and lover in their bed.  
  
He lies beneath her a heretic; her temple rises and falls above him. When her hands let go, and his arms are free, it is heresy that he pulls her closer and worships in silence with fingers and tongue. It is heresy when he curses the man who continually tries to leave her in ruins.  
  
Isis, do not look upon them in judgment as they writhe, betraying their god-king and their gods. Do not scorn them, for how could she ever submit to one her inferior and not of her choosing? How could he deny her when she chose him?  
  
The gods stay silent in their temples, but she cries his name and kisses his mouth and lays her hands upon him. His goddess made flesh, made up of bruises and scars.  
  
The gods stay cold and distant, but she lets him hold her when she cries (he is not a divided man; not when his goddess pleads).


End file.
